Kidnapped?
by DevilsTrill
Summary: (A/U) Two women going to meet the one's betrothed. A kidnapper and his sidekick. An assassin sent to find the girls. Just read and find out.


A/N: Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san! Kitsune here once again. This is my first fic that isn't specifically centered on Sano and Megumi. It's an idea that's been bouncing around my brain for a while now and I've only now been able to put it down. I hope y'all like it. As always, comments are highly desired. They keep me going. None of these characters belong to me. Well, save for the carriage driver in part one, but he doesn't count. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kidnapped?  
  
It was spring and the world was just being reborn. Across the landscape, a large carriage rumbled along. It was large and grand, bearing the coat of arms of one of the land's noblest of families. The man driving was dressed in the finest of clothing even though it was obvious he was a servant. He was as worn and tired as the horses that pulled this carriage, but he wouldn't get to stop anytime soon. Not if he wanted to receive his payment for delivering the precious cargo within.  
  
The cargo came in the form of two women. Both lovely with raven hair. They were years apart though and yet somehow became the closest of friends. They didn't seem very happy at the moment. In fact, despite the posh interior, the two of them were feeling quite cranky. Two days in the carriage and perhaps two more to go had brought their moods quite low. It wasn't just the ride that had them bitter, though. It was mostly the destination and the reason for this journey.  
  
"I can't believe I had to come on this trip with you," the elder of the two women grumbled. "My rear is sore and it's all because you have to go meet some stuffy lord who's too full of himself to get off his hind and come to you."  
  
The younger girl glared at her, arms crossing over her chest. "I really don't see how this is my fault. You could have said no when my father asked you to come along."  
  
"No, I couldn't have. Mine would have locked me in the tower if I had refused his oldest friend. I don't see why I had to agree though. Your father could have sent someone else to chaperone you."  
  
"Father thought it best that an older woman come along with me." For the moment, the girl's voice mocked that of her father. Then it grew quiet, resigned. "You're the only one he could think of, Megumi. I'm sorry you have to be troubled."  
  
Megumi sighed and pushed a few blue-black strands over her shoulder. It was always hard for her to continue an argument when Kaoru's voice turned so passive. Sometimes she thought the younger woman did it on purpose to stop her. Either way, she wouldn't press. "It's not your fault, Kaoru-chan. I'm just tired of being in this damn carriage."  
  
For a moment Kaoru feigned shock at her friend's words, but then she laughed for the first time in days. Despite being a noblewoman, Megumi acted differently when it was just the two of them. Actually, Kaoru found it easier to be open with her. Neither of them expected anything of the other. They could act like silly girls. Tease each other.  
  
Megumi smiled and slipped over to sit beside Kaoru, a hand taking hers. "I know you're not happy about going to meet this.person, but I'll be there with you and we can make fun of him later."  
  
Kaoru nodded and laid her head on Megumi's shoulder. It really was a comfort to have the older woman with her. Like a mother sometimes. Her own had passed when she was younger. Sometimes it seemed like her father wasn't sure just how to raise a girl. He did the best he could, but.she didn't understand why she was going to be betrothed to one she had never met.  
  
"Duty.honor.loyalty to one's father."  
  
The other woman clucked her tongue like a hen and tapped Kaoru's nose. "Don't talk like that, Kaoru-chan. You know there's more to life than."  
  
There was the sound of something landing on the roof of the carriage and the two women blinked, looking up at it. The driver shouted and a gunshot went off. The carriage picked up speed and the two were nearly thrown from their seat. Something had happened and they weren't sure just what it was.  
  
Well, their questions were soon answered. The carriage slowed and soon came to a stop. Both held onto each other, but Megumi glared at the door as it opened.  
  
A face peeked in, a bright smile on his face. "Good afternoon, ladies. My name's Sanosuke and I'll be your kidnapper today."  
  
To Be Continued.dun dun dun. 


End file.
